Total Drama Cartoon Network
Don't be too Greedy "Welcome to Total Drama Cartoon Network!"Chris exclaimed."Please welcome the Killer Bobs and Screaming Tacos." "I'm here to win!"Mandark told the viewers. "Like you will get any farther than me."Dexter told Mandark. "Me and Mordecai are here to win it!"Rigby exclaimed. "Yeah!"Mordecai said backing Rigby up. "Hi, I'm the Awesome Muscleman with my best friend High Five Ghost!"Muscleman said. "Okay, lets stop introducing ourselves and get to the challenge!"Chris said. Chris soon explained the challenge.Each team must send 4people to race across camp the first 4 people from the team that make it to the finish win.The Killer Bobs decided Mandy,Eddy,Plank,and Finn.The Screaming Tacos sent Dexter,Mandark,Mac,and High Five Ghost. "GO!"Chris yelled at the top of his lungs. Finn, and the 4 Screaming Tacos began running. "Come on please run Plank!What do you mean you are thirsty?"Jonny 2x4 said. Finn began to realize he was the only one from his team running and ran back and got Plank and began running again. "You can do it buddy!"Jonny 2x4 said encouraging Finn and Plank. High Five Ghost,Mac,Finn,and Plank were head to head while Mandy and Eddy were discussing a plan and Dexter and Mandark got tired. "So we split the winnings 50/50?"Eddy asked. "40/60 and I'm the 60."Mandy responded. "Deal!Its enough for a whole bunch of jawbreakers."Eddy said. Eddy and Mandy kept discussing while Mandark and Dexter were resisting the urge to insult each other. "Come on High Five!"Mac said. High Five,Plank,Mac,and Finn crossed the finish at the same time. "Where are the others?"Asked Finn. "Uh, I think I saw Eddy and Mandy making an alliance."Nergal Jr. said. "And I saw Dexter and Mandark already tired."Double D said. Mandark and Dexter then crossed the finish 5 minutes later while Eddy and Mandy 10 minutes. "The winners are the Screaming Tacos!Killer Bobs, you are going to elimination and its a double elimination!"Chris explained. All the Killer Bobs glared at Eddy and Mandy. At the Elimination Ceremony everyone began voting. Billy(CONF)I have to vote Eddy. Grim(CONF)I hate Mandy and she messed up, an excuse to vote her out.Bye Mandy! Nergal(CONF)Mandy. Nergal Jr.(CONF)Eddy, seems like a scammer so I vote him. Ed(CONF)Mandy as for Eddy is my friend. Edd(CONF)Eddy you went too far. Jonny2x4(CONF)I have to vote for Mandy. Plank: (CONF)*Standing there*...*Jonny comes in* Jonny2x4: (CONF with Plank)He says Eddy. Finn: (CONF) I vote for Ed. '''Eddy(CONF)See ya Billy!''' '''Mandy(CONF)Grim, I actually never liked him.''' "The first marshmellow of the night is for Plank!"Chris said tossing him a marshmellow."Jonny2x4,Finn,and Edd!" "Yeah!Right Buddy?"Jonny2x4 asked Plank. "Delightful!"Edd said. "Nergal Jr.,Nergal."Chris said. "Yes!"Nergal and Junior said. "Only three marshmellows left, who will they go to, Billy,Mandy,Grim,Ed,or Eddy...." The 5 looked at the marshmellows nervously. "The next one is for Billy."Chris said. "YES!"Billy screamed. "Ed!"Chris said. "Buttertoast!"Ed said. "Grim,Eddy,and Mandy the last marshmellow is for...."Chris told the bottom 3. "Just hand me the marshmellow already."Both Eddy and Mandy yelled at the same time. "Grim."Chris said. "Yes!Bye Mandy!"Grim yelled. "What!?!"Eddy and Mandy said surprised. "Bye!"Chris said throwing them into the boat of losers. Contestant progress